Talk:Tentacle
are there any pics of two draggers? :First of all, sign your comments. And second of all, if you wish to upload such an image, feel free to do so. There's no need to ask such a question, just look at the image gallery. Nightmare Hobo 19:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I just tried defeating one of these things in impossible mode with a maxxed out force gun and it went better I think than my goes with the plasma cutter. The distance is short and since the force gun has a wide area of effect accurate targetting is not all that important to deal out a good ammount of damage when fully enhanced. 20:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Killing the Tentacle It says in the Prima strategy guide (from which this wiki uses much information, word-for-word) that you can't kill a Drag Tenatcle before it grabs you, let alone hurt it. This conflicts with a previous edit made to the Strategies section. What do you think we should do about this? Link 486 12:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, if the official guide says so, we should follow.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : :In the Strategies section, it says that Drag Tentacles cannot be killed before they grab Isaac, and yet someone wrote the opposite in the Trivia section. Should this be changed/fixed? AFriendlyNecromorph 03:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Drag Tentacle in DS2? I was wondering if someone could look this up for me and try to confirm it. Near the end of CH.6, right before you enter the main atrium where you fight the brute, there's a big hole in a wall covering in blood and body parts. If you go close to it, you'll hear a sound. What I've noticed though, is that it sounds EXACTLY like a drag tentacle. Look at this video, 5 seconds in: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4P4AvPttao Now compare this to the sound you hear when you go up to the hole in the hallway leading to the main atrium. Sounds pretty much the same, so would it be ok to mention this in the drag tentacle's page? DreamSphinx 18:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx I know what you're talking about, but it's actually a Brute's roar that you hear when you walk by that big hole in the wall. Drag Tentacles do sound a bit similar to Brutes, but Brutes have a very distinctive roar. In fact, the roar that you hear foreshadows the fight Isaac has with the Brute in Chapter 6. Just to make everything easier, here's your link to the Drag Tentacle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4P4AvPttao. Now here's the link to the Brute in Chapter 6 of Dead Space 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCpFF1rBagI. The Brute can be heard at 10 seconds into the video, and right before it appears you will hear it again at 1:43. Also, if you haven't seen his walkthrough of Dead Space 2 and Severed, you should watch theRadBrad's hilarious attempts to survive the infection! Hope this helps! :) AFriendlyNecromorph 03:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit conflict *Also, it's possible that they see using their pincers, like Snakes. *It is also possible that they see using their pincers, like snakes locate their preys with their tongues. This particular piece of trivia has been added to - and subsequently removed from - the Drag Tentacle article. To avoid a possible future 3RR conflict from occurring, let the matter be discussed here. At the moment, neither statement is included in the article; please discuss it here before adding it again. Auguststorm1945 20:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what is so pointless in this matter? Isn't it true about Snakes? Isn't it possible they locate preys using the pincers too? 20:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Short answer, it is speculation, not based on information derived from the game universe. Like all speculation that has been added in the past and will be added in the future, it is taken out. : "The bastard that took it out", [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Then take out the vibrations thing. This will beat you in your own game. 00:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : How can we effectively solve this problem? Supertologist 00:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, we don't have a certain way that the Tentacle finds its prey, so why don't put both possibilities? 00:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well, first we need confirmation from Noemon in order to solve this problem. Supertologist 00:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : When we need him, he vanishes. 00:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : : He's most likely offline, or busy continuing whatever he was doing beforehand. Supertologist 00:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Right. Hey, i have another issue here, at the bottom of the Slasher talk page. 01:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry for the late reply, I was fixing the Guardian page. The part about the vibrations has been removed (even though to me it sounds more logical than the snake's sensory system, but what are you gonna do.) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, both are logical. Why don't put both instead of none? 04:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: See my very first reply on the topic. :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: None of these possibilities will leave it MUCH more illogical. Now i ask you, how the hell will we do to solve this issue? Both are logical, but is possible that both are false. Then, if we removed mine, we had to remove yours. Simple as that. 04:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: What keeps bothering you? The statement in question has already been removed, did you read my reply? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: At least the problem is solved. And Noemon, VERY nice work on the Guardian Page. Supertologist 04:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hell if it is! It's OBVIOUSLY not solved! 04:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What Did You Do... What just happened to the Talk Page of the Drag Tentacle? What did you do Wikia Contributor 187.60.70.193? Supertologist 04:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah Shit! I went to edit a thing but when i saved it became like that! It also happened in another Necromorph page, the Puker's. I do not know how to solve this. 04:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :fixed. Also, Anonymous, I won't bother any more, I cannot comprehend what your problem is exactly --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I tell you. We both have ideas of how it locates Isaac. You think both are senseless. You take both off. And there goes the war. Get it? 05:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, first off, the part about vibrations was not my idea, I did not add that, and I had not even noticed it until you mentioned it, when I read it, found it logical, however I removed it because you mentioned it as speculation. Which is the same reason why your speculation was also removed. You are probably new here, so I need to inform you that we have a "no speculation in articles" policy. You can always write such ideas in the talk pages and, well, talk about them, or, if you think you really got something there, ask other members of the community if it should be put in the article. So, I am not removing it because I am mean or anything, it's just that "policy" I am following. You can always contribute to other articles and not by just adding things, which truth be said, there are not many more things to add to most of them right now. You can check spelling, rephrase, and such things. Maybe you would also like to register and have a Wiki profile, where all your contributions will be listed under :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :People, let's behave like gentlemen and discuss this. How about the old saying, "If you have nothing good to speak of, then speak nothing." ? Supertologist 05:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Then i have to shut up? No way. And Noemon, i've been throughout Star Fox Wiki, Halo Wiki, THIS Wiki, Sonic News Network AND i surely know of this damn policy. Then what now? What'll you do? 20:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Obviously if you already knew of this "damn policy", then why did you do post speculation in the article? Supertologist 21:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :What? It was already there. I complemented it. 01:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :You should have fixed '''it, not '''complimented '''it. Supertologist 04:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then '''what the hell '''should i have done? Take it out? I should have began another war. 16:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :First off, watch what you're saying. No one here is speaking like that. Secondly, YES, you should'e taken it out. And finally, what is up with you and beginning wars? Supertologist 16:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Dust off. The wars begin from even the slightest edits, don't you see? And there had to be a reason for anything in Dead Space universe, but almost none has been directly seen, so we can only wonder. That's how THIS war started. I did read it, then i did put in something that would complement what was there before. But what was before was not mine and therefore it '''is not '''my fault. Also, if you had to take out ''all ''the possible speculations and errors in the Wiki, the articles would be '''heavily '''modified, i'm sure of it. Many of the informations are taken out of possibilities and most out of real footage seen in the games, books, whatever. Just remembering, i '''WAS NOT '''the one to begin this war. Just made an edit and many unknown people to me did dive in. And the previous was not mine too, the one talking about "Vibrations" and such. So consequently, i don't have ANYTHING with beginning wars. But if someone puts me inside a war, be an edit War or a physical war, i would "fight" to win. 17:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Until your edit, this war never began! So in direct terms, is is '''partially your fault. As for the 'Vibrations' piece, I'm sure nobody bothered to notice it until you made the edit. And as you stated before, you knew of the policy, yet you went ahead and didn't do the right thing anyway! And your right. You are not the one to begin this war. You just simply 'assisted' in it. And in a war,' there is always an opposing side'. Supertologist 17:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then, what is the opposing side right now? 17:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :The new $5 Chicken Sandwich from Arby's. Supertologist 17:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I knew it! The cake was a lie! 17:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, you play Portal? :Yeah, this quote is so famous i gave it a try. 18:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Indeed it is. You know what, screw this. I quit this argument. It's pointless. Let's just forget this and be friends. Deal? Supertologist 18:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Deal. One of my problems is... i lack friends. 18:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, well you have one now. But where's the Add as Friend button? Supertologist 18:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :There must not be one here, as the Wiki is not a Social Network. 18:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Rename to Tentacle In DS3 we see tentacles that look very similar (if not identical) to the ones from DS1, they grow from the void below and strike on the floor (like tentacles from Half-Life 1). I think these are the same type of tentacles. Xeoxer (talk) 21:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Confused with the variants section Confused with the Variants section It says that there are two variants of tentacles. First one, Drag Tentacles grabs the victim and drags them to be killed and only appear on Ishimura. The second one, Leviathan Tentacles, their name implying that they belong to Leviathan, smash the victim and only appear in DS3. There appears to be a mistake in either the variant naming, or their description or both. There are tentacles that smash in DS1 chapter 11 during Marker transfer, well after the Leviathan has been killed. Now that I think about it, I'll better just rewrite the whole section instead of waiting for response. 13:08, December 25, 2014 (UTC)Signature